


Before Dawn: One Day More

by PonineSheKnowsHerWayAround



Series: Barricade Boys: Reincarnation [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Granjolras, Les Mis - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, e r, enjoltaire - Freeform, exr - Freeform, fuck you spencer, grantaire and enjolras, grantaire and enjolras fuck, megan get the fuck off my profile, spencer get the fuck off my profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonineSheKnowsHerWayAround/pseuds/PonineSheKnowsHerWayAround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*CAN BE READ AS A STAND ALONE*<br/>the first story in my reincarnation series of the barricade boys :) this is the beginning of the reincarnation series and there's not much logic behind it at the end, but oh well :) This will be the only canon era story in the series! Enjoy!<br/>UPDATE: Okay so basically my shit friends decided to start doing dramatic readings of my fic in public and at school, and they changed the names of my barricade boy characters to Robin and Batman.  so I decided to take them down and change my username.  I hope you continue to read.  I had a lot of views and nice comments, so I want to thank you guys.  This won't happen again.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Dawn: One Day More

It was one day more till revolution. Enjolras stepped down from the chair he was standing on at l’ABC, having just given a speech to his men, and Marius had just agreed to leave his petty love interest whom he had met in passing and serve for the higher cause. But now, it was nearing midnight and the revolution was just hours away. Most revolutionists were clearing out, with the exception of Courfeyrac and Jehan, who seemed to be getting drunkenly cozy in a corner in the back of the room. Enjolras raised his eyebrows at the sound of their loud kissing in partial surprise, yet partial indifference. Although Enjolras was possibly the least sexually active of the bunch, he didn’t quite understand “sexuality” either. Love is love...and wasn’t that what they were fighting for tomorrow? Were they not hoping to grant freedom of rights out of their love and passion for France?  
Enjolras turned his head when he heard a soft chuckle, and he noticed that Grantaire was still in the room. He was sitting at a wooden table with a half-empty bottle of wine, trying his best to ignore the gentle moans coming from Courfeyrac. “Jean. Courfeyrac. Can’t you leave a man to think in quiet?  
￼Bloody hell, take it somewhere else, man.”

Jehan broke the kiss with his lover and whispered something in his ear. Courfeyrac laughed and then moaned in response. The two took hands, and then fled down the stairs of the café. “See you at dawn, Enjolras.” They called behind themselves.

Grantaire chuckled once more, gazing at the bottle in his lap, but still not drinking. “Nervous, are we?” Enjolras asked.

“Not nervous. I’ve come to terms with it, I suppose.”

“Come to terms with what?”

Grantaire sighed. “With the fact that tomorrow...” He paused and licked his lips. “That chances are I won’t survive the battle to come.”

Enjolras stared sadly at his beloved friend. Truth be told, Grantaire always meant more to Enjolras than any of his other friends. Perhaps it wasn’t that he liked Grantaire much more than the others. But he felt something different toward him. He cared more of what Grantaire was to think of him. He cared about Grantaire’s feelings the most. And he never once thought of him as a brother, like he did Marius. No, Enjolras thought of Grantaire as someone that he must protect and be protected by under any circumstances. Somehow, he seemed to favor him more than the others without any justification.

Although Enjolras didn’t quite understand his feelings towards Grantaire, he was, of course, not aware of Grantaire’s feelings. Ever since they were boys, Grantaire had been madly in love with Enjolras. Every day, Grantaire would picture himself in Enjolras’s embrace. When drunk, when sober, Grantaire would often get caught up in his many fantasies. Kissing Enjolras, touching him, tasting him, loving him...

Enjolras sat down in a chair next to Grantaire, facing him. “If it means anything...I would die for you, Grantaire. And if it makes you feel any better...I will take any opportunity to save you under any circumstances.”

Grantaire laughed and put a hand on his companion’s knee. “As if that makes me feel any better.” He joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
Enjolras smiled and looked at his hands in his lap, unsure of what to say. Both men were ready to die for the cause and both of them...probably would. He noticed that his hands were sweaty, and he suddenly began to feel a bit awkward.

“Then drink, my friend.” Enjolras said after a long pause.

Grantaire had not looked up either. “Can’t bring meself to do it, Enjolras. Don’t know why. Perhaps its because I want to remember my last night here...here in this café.”

“Home.”

“Right.”

Both men looked down again, and the tension in the room continued to ensue. Enjolras stole a glance of Grantaire, taking in every curve in his beautiful face, taking the sight of every dark curl for granted. Both men cleared his throat.

￼Grantaire saw Enjolras’s gaze, and Enjolras knew that he had.

“Something wrong?” Grantaire teased, knowing perfectly well that Enjolras was looking at him longingly.

Once more, Enjolras cleared his throat. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever...loved something. Someone.” He corrected himself. “More than France?”

Grantaire rolled his head back and laughed. “My dearest friend.” He said, still chuckling. “Everyday.”

Enjolras nodded, not getting Grantaire’s attempt of a hint. Enjolras did not know that he himself did not need to make the first move.

“If you only had one more night to live before you were to die,” Enjolras began, “Who would you share it with?”

“You.” Grantaire knew his answer in a heartbeat.

Enjolras leaned back in his chair. “It worries me that I seem to favor you over the others.” He confessed.

Grantaire smiled. “I’m glad you do.”

“Is that so?”

Suddenly, something changed within Grantaire. This could very well be his last night on earth, and all his life, he wanted nothing more than what was sitting right next to him. He reached over and set his hand on Enjolras’s thigh.

Enjolras looked at him questioningly. “Grantiare...”

“I love you. “ Grantaire said. “More than France. More than the cause. More than-“ He suddenly stood up and flung his wine bottle across the room. It hit the wall with a crash and it shattered, glass falling to the floor and wine spilling about. “Dammit, Enj, there’s nothing- no one that I care about more than you. He cupped Enjolras’s face in his hands and bent down to give him a long series of tiny kisses on the lips until finally, Enjolras stood up from his chair and placed his hands on Grantaire’s shoulder as their lips molded together into one, big kiss: tongues swirling, teeth nipping down on anything they could find.

"Oh God, Enjolras," Moaned Grantaire longingly into his lover's mouth, causing every nerve inside of Enjolras to ignite. Enjolras still did not quite understand how he and Grantaire were so perfect together, or how their mouths seemed destined to be upon each other. All that he knew was that this was perfect- and with Grantaire, and ONLY with Grantaire, he seemed to have done this a thousand times. Enjolras moved his mouth to Grantaire's jawbone and kissed it, then moved down across his neck, sucking and biting and kissing and licking.  
"Oh God. Oh, fuck, I've wanted this for so long, love, so long."

Pleasure stirred inside of Enjolras as he shoved Grantaire into the wall behind them. Without warning, he ripped off Grantaire's shirt. Enjolras found his mouth moving down Grantaire's neck to his  
￼wonderful chest. Slowly, he swirled his tongue around one of Grantaire’s nipples, and gently nipped at sucked at the other one. Then, greedily, he found Grantaire’s mouth once more.  
“Oooooh, fuck,” Enjolras groaned as his hard erection rubbed against Grantaire’s.

As Grantaire gasped in response, he tore open his lover’s shirt and they both ignored the buttons popping off in all directions. All he knew was that he needed a place to lay his lover down, now.

There was no bed in the café, and in the heat of the moment, Grantaire decided they would have to settle for the floor.

“Enjolras.” Grantaire whispered as he grabbed Enjolras’s shoulders and spin him around, so that Enjolras’s back was now up against the wall.  
Enjolras closed his eyes in sheer bliss as Grantaire slowly traced his tongue straight down his chest until he reached the trousers. Slowly, and with shaking hands, Grantaire unfastened the button and tore Enjolras’s trousers and pants down to his ankles. Enjolras kicked off his shoes and kicked his pants as far as he could. After all, he would not be needing them.  
Grantaire closed his eyes too, but just for a moment. Briefly, he basked in the moment of finally being with his true love before he got to work.  
Grantaire’s lips met the head of Enjolras’s beautiful fucking cock, and then opened his mouth to let it slide between his lips. Upon immediate contact, Enjolras cried out and clutched a handful of Grantaire’s dark hair.

While moving Enjolras’s perfect cock in and out of his mouth, Grantaire tried his best to ignore the, “Oh my God, Grantaire, that’s fucking perfect,” “Ah! Grantaire, yes, please, God, yes, more!” “Fuck Grantaire, fuck!”

The sound of Enjolras’s pleasure made Grantaire think that he would cum himself solely by the sounds of his mate.

Grantaire began to swirl his tongue around the shaft and then sucked at the head, moaning and treasuring every burst of taste, every moment of this perfection.  
“Ah-ah, ah! Grantaire, fuck, oh God I’m going to cum, oh God!”

“Without releasing Enjolras’s cock from his mouth, Grantaire teased at the opening at Enjolras’s head, causing Enjolras to quite literally scream.  
“God, fuck, Grantaire! Fuck” He shouted through his massive orgasm. Grantaire kept sucking, kept swallowing- greedily.  
“Please, Grantaire, I want to fuck you /now./ I can’t fucking wait another minute, oh, God.” Enjolras gasped.

Grantaire stood up and kicked off his shoes. Enjolras shoved his pants down to his ankles and Grantaire kicked them aside.  
“Oh, Enjolras, I want you to fuck me.” Moaned Grantaire into Enjolras’s mouth.

Both men sank to their knees, captured in an embrace, their open mouths smashed together. “Lay  
￼down,” Whispered Grantaire  
Grantaire, being well, Grantaire, had a knack for carrying strange things around in his pockets. Needless to say, he came quite prepared, just in case he would ever get lucky.   
Enjolras sank onto his back, his gaze never leaving Grantaire’s. He spread his legs as he poured his lube on his own hand and rubbed the substance all over the shaft of his hard cock.  
Facing Enjolras, Grantaire straddled over him with his knees of the floor, and grabbed Enjolras’s throbbing, needing cock. He lowered himself until the head of Enjolras’s cock was pushing against Grantaire’s tight entrance. Grantaire lowered himself completely around Enjolras, squeezing his eyes shut, able to endure the pain due to the overpowering feeling of pleasure. As Grantaire began to move up and down, Enjolras used the strength of his arms to push his torso off of the floor. He brought one hand up behind Grantaire’s head,  
clutching his hair once more, and the other to Grantaire’s cock and began to jerk it gently.

“Oh, fuck, Enjolras, fuck, /yes/ please, God, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

Enjolras wanted more than anything than to tell Grantaire that he loved him, but no words could escape his mouth. He opened it and tried to speak, but he could only gasp and moan  
and growl. But listening to Grantaire talk like that was something Enjolras wanted as well.

“Enjolras, fuck, you feel so fucking good inside me. FUCK!” He shouted, slamming down on Enjolras. “Enjolras, oh, FUCK, I can’t keep this up for long. I’m gonna...ah...”  
Enjolras knew it would not be long before he too reached orgasm. He bucked his hips forward, wanting, /needing/ Grantaire, his cock taking every inch possible. Enjolras grinded and thrusted under his lover and the only thing in the entire world that separated was the continuing noises escaping them both.

“Tell me,” Enjolras managed to growl. “Fuck, tell me you like me, Gran- AH, fuck yes!”

“Enjolras, I never want you to fucking stop, please Enjolras, I need more! Fuck!”

Enjolras leaned forward to catch Grantaire’s lips with his own. Enjolras bit down, demanding more.

“Aaaah, fuck!” Grantaire groaned into Enjolras’s wide-open mouth. “Fuck, Enjolras! Please, God, Enjolras!”

“Tell me. What. You. Want. Me. Todotoyou.” Enjolras stammered through groans.

“I want you to fuck me so hard, Enjolras. I want you to fuck me until I see stars. Oh God, Enjolras, it feels like I’m on fucking fire! I swear to God! Enjolras, your hand on his cock, God, it’s fucking amazing. It’s fucking- oh- God! Fuck!”

“Don’t cum.” Enjolras demanded. “I. Want. Moreofyou.”

But Enjolras himself knew that he was on the brink of coming. With one more enthusiastic tug on Grantaire’s cock, Grantaire came all over Enjolras’s torso. Grantaire continued to curse and beg and scream through his orgasm until Enjolras couldn’t handle it any more himself. He came, too, filling Grantaire with gushes of cum that never seemed to stop.  
For moments, they stayed rigid until Grantaire collapsed on top of Enjolras. They stayed like that for a while; locked in each other’s embrace until dawn.

~-------------------------------~  
The two men died hand in hand and rested peacefully until 1840.

Enjolras approached Fantine who sat atop her crystal throne in, what you may call heaven. “Madam.” He greeted her.

“Good sir. You look troubled.”

“I’ve spoken with my boys.” He tells her.

“About what, my friend?”

He looked down, ashamed and nervous. “We need to ask something of you.”

“Go on, I pray.”

“Grantaire and I...all the boys. We’re destined to be together.”

“I know.” Fantine agreed. “And I know what you wish.”

Enjolras furrowed his brow at her.

“You wish to live together through the ages. On earth.”

“Reincarnation.” Enjolras clarified. “Is it...real?”

“If I grant this to you,” She warned, “You will die every month for a long, long, time. You will travel through time...together. You will be reincarnated for until you finally reach your true destiny and find out how to save each other. You will have no recollection of your reincarnation or your past experiences. You will have new memories implanted into you each time you are reborn as 20 year olds. Fake ones. Is this what you wish?”

Enjolras bit his lip. Heaven...heaven with Grantaire and all of their friends. It was more than too much to ask for. But part of the boys felt that the life on earth, the life of dying for each other...was their destiny.

And perhaps this was a matter of greed. Perhaps none of the barricade boys could stand not falling in love with each other...again and again...forever. Enjolras nodded, knowing his men were right with him on this.

“Where are we going, first?" He asks her.


End file.
